Cleaning a barbeque grill is one of the more arduous of household tasks. Various greases and remnants from the barbequed meal adhere to the barbeque grill itself and are difficult to remove with ordinary cleaning techniques. This invention was initially devised to resolve these problems but has resulted in a household cleaning tool which with variations has more general application.
A few previous attempts have been made to create tools to solve these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282604 is for a brush, pad and scraper held in one small piece in one's hand and providing little protection from the hot grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,579 has an elongated handle, a barrier interposed between the work end and handle and fastened scraper and scouring pad at the working end. The handle shape and fasteners make this costly to manufacture. The workpiece holder is not optimal for uneven application of forces in use. The shape of the scraper is not tailored to barbeque grills and presents possible safety hazards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,943 has an elongated handle without a protection barrier, and with, on its working end, rotatable cutter discs and a brush to sweep out debris.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,921 is for an ornamental design for a combined dishwashing brush and scraper.